


Their Leaves are Telling Secrets

by Nuinzilien



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, body art, possessive elves, taking happiness where you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuinzilien/pseuds/Nuinzilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Haldir know they are destined for other things, but until then, they will take their happiness however they can get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Leaves are Telling Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, the characters and setting are not mine. No money, all fun

Legolas admired the play of firelight over the long, sinewy muscles of Haldir’s back.  Unlike the willowy, slender warriors of Thranduil’s court, Haldir was solid, from his broad shoulders that so easily bore the weight of Lothlorien’s safety to the powerful thighs that Legolas could feel gripping his hips days after they’d parted.

 

Haldir’s body told the tale of a brutal life spent defending the great forest’s northern borders.  Silver scars trailed along his biceps and criss-crossed his stomach.  A pale starburst above his knee was all that remained of a poorly aimed arrow.  Legolas had memorized every one of those scars, knew their stories as well as he knew those of his own body.

 

Finished with his evening routine of checking weapons and wiping away the filth of the day, Haldir turned and stilled.  Legolas reclined in his bed, looking like the spoiled, decadent prince he was.  Hedonistic, Mirkwood’s King was often called, and it appeared as though his heir was quickly following in his footsteps.  Haldir shivered a bit under Legolas’ intense gaze, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

 

Legolas rubbed the duvet beside him and smiled.  It both puzzled and delighted him that, despite the many times they’d shared their bodies over the years, Haldir remained as uncertain as he’d been the day a barely-past-his-majority Legolas had ridden out to the Northern border and informed him that he had waited plenty long enough, and would no longer be accepting ‘too young’ as a proper excuse.  He’d wanted the older elf to be his first lover, and that would be that.

 

Legolas titled his head as Haldir came closer, his expression growing dark.  “Who marked you?”

 

Haldir puzzled, looked down at himself, and touched a pink, half-healed scar.  “My own fault.  I was not paying close enough attention while training with Rumil.”

 

“He did that?”

 

“Nay, he knocked me off balance.  The rock I landed on did that.”

 

Legolas huffed and ran his fingers along the pink skin.  “Hardly an exciting tale.  ‘I fell on a rock’.”  He shook his head and leaned in, kissing it better.

 

************************************************ 

 

Legolas curled around Haldir, body still humming in afterglow.  “It has been entirely too long since we’ve last been able to do this.”

 

Haldir smiled and leaned back into him.  “Oh come now, it has only been five years.”

 

Legolas huffed.  “I am young and virile.  Five years is an eternity.”  He stroked his hip.  “You should let me mark you, lover.”

 

“You and I both know that would not be wise, my Prince.”

 

“Do I?”

 

Haldir rolled over.  “Aye, you do.  Marking me would serve no purpose.  What we have is not a permanent thing.  It cannot be.  You will go on to rule the Greenwood and take a wife from among the Silvans, like your Father and Grandfather.  And I will guard the northern borders, like my Father and Grandfather.  It is the way things are.”

 

“Why must you be so…”

 

“Right?”

 

He huffed.  “NOT I was going to say.”  The younger elf flopped onto his back.

 

Haldir draped over his chest, tracing invisible swirls across his biceps.  “Why does this bother you so?  Each time we meet, you ask the same question, and my answer is always the same.  Our arrangement has worked for us for many years now.  Why do you want to change it?”

 

Mirkwood’s prince sighed.  “Because I can do nothing else.  I cannot shower you with gifts as a consort deserves.”  He held up his hand.  “Aye, I know, I know.  You are not my consort.  If you were, we would not be having this conversation.  I would be clothing you in jewels and the finest silks, and all would know you are special to me.”  He reached up to sweep a lock of hair from Haldir’s eye.  “As it is, I cannot even greet you as I would wish, because we might be seen.”

 

Haldir snorted.  “Jewels and silks on a border guard?  That would be a waste.  And I do not need them.”  He folded his hands on Legolas’ chest and rested his chin atop them.  “This mark you want to give me.  It would need to be discreet and unseen.  Anything visible would bring attention and questions.  What good does it do if no one knows it is there?”

 

“I would know.”

 

**********************************************

 

Celeborn studied the image on the parchment.  “Are you certain this is what you want, mellon?  This is not a quick process.  For the detail you are wanting, we will need several sessions.”

 

Haldir shifted his weight from foot to foot.  “Aye, I know.  But if you are willing…”

 

The elf lord considered the drawing again.  “Be careful here, Haldir.  This is no easy path you choose.  His fate has been set since his birth.”

 

Haldir bowed his head.  “Aye, I know.  But I walk it with no regrets.”

 

“Alright.  We will begin in the morning, then.”

 

***********************************************

 

Legolas reclined on the bed, watching Haldir go through his evening routine of checking his weapons with some puzzlement.  This night was different.  Haldir was still fully clothed, and seemed in no hurry to disrobe.  He sat up, frowning.  “Haldir?  Are you well?”

 

Haldir turned and smiled.  “Aye, I am fine.”  He leaned in for a soft, warm kiss.  “I missed you.”

 

Legolas purred and kissed him back.  “I missed you too.”  He unlaced Haldir’s tunic and pulled it aside, kissing his neck.  He ran his fingers along his sides.  “Mmm, the rock did not leave a scar.”  He kissed the now smooth skin.  “Good.  Scars deserve better stories than falling on rocks.”

 

“You would have just made a better story up for it.”

 

“Mm, nay, I would have talked you into letting me leave my mark on you to hide it.”

 

Haldir hesitated, pulling back.

 

Legolas frowned.  “Does it truly bother you that I want the world to know you belong to me and that I value you?”

 

“You know my answer to that, Prince.”

 

Legolas crawled over to him and kissed him softly.  “Forgive me, then.  I will not ask again.”  He pondered for a moment.  “For the rest of this visit, anyway.”

 

Haldir snorted.  “I suppose I cannot ask for more than that.”  He walked around the room, blowing out all but one candle.  “Lie back, lover.”

 

Intrigued, Legolas did as instructed, settling back on the pillows.  He smiled and reached down to cup himself when Haldir pulled off his tunic.  “You are beautiful, Haldir o’ Lorien.”

 

Haldir blushed.  “I would not say beautiful.”

 

“I would.  I know beauty when I see it.  I am my Father’s son, after all.  Now stop stalling.  I wish to admire the rest of you.”

 

“Your will is my desire, as always.”  He unlaced his breeches and bent down to pull them off.

 

“What is that on your back?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

Legolas was up and stalking toward him, an intense look in his eye.  “You have something on your back.  What is it?”

 

“Oh, that.  I thought you might find it interesting.”  He turned and pulled his hair aside.

 

Crawling up the left side of his back was the massive twisted trunk of a mallorn tree, gleaming gold and silvery white in the dim lighting.

 

Legolas traced his fingers along the golden leaves, each one outlined and different.  “Impressive.  This…this took time.  And skill.”

 

“Aye, my lord Celeborn spent several months tapping the pigment in.”

 

“Tapping?  Sounds painful.”

 

“Only for a while.  Once I was able to adjust to the pain, it faded.”  He waited… waited…

 

“Ohhhhhh...oh, you naughty, naughty elf.”

 

“I take it you found my little surprise?”

 

“Aye.”  An agile tongue traced the graceful leaves along his spine, leaving gooseflesh in its wake.  “Very clever.”

 

When Legolas tossed him down onto the bed, Haldir laughed in delight and tossed a coy look over his shoulder.

 

When he felt his lover surge within him, Haldir purred his pleasure into the soft pillow and rocked back for more.

 

And later, when they settled together on the bed, Legolas traced his fingers over the single green leaf hidden amidst mallorn gold.  “Mine,” he whispered, voice rough with satisfaction.

 

Haldir smiled.  Legolas was a spoiled, possessive bastard.  And Haldir would not want him any other way.


End file.
